The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that can execute a color print process.
There is generally known an image processing apparatus such as a printer that can execute a color print process based on image data of a document sheet. In this type of image processing apparatus, when a print process is executed based on image data of a document sheet, a print color mode is selected out of color mode and monochrome mode. In the color mode, a color image is printed, and in the monochrome mode, a monochrome image is printed. In addition, there is known a configuration in which a color type is automatically determined out of color and monochrome for each page of document sheets, and a print color mode is selected every predetermined number of pages based on the determination results.